


Eins, zwei, drei

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Depression, Deutsch | German, Gen, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tag im Leben von Tony DiNozzo und immer wieder taucht die Zahl drei auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eins, zwei, drei

_Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Sekunden, in denen sein Wecker klingelt, bevor er ihn ausmacht.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Minuten, in denen er überlegt, warum er aufstehen soll.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Schlucke heißen, ungesüßten Kaffee um seinen Tag so zustarten wie man es von ihm erwartet.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei flüchtige Blicke in den Spiegel um die Haare zu richten. Darauf achtend, dass er nicht in seine Augen sieht.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei mal zehn Minuten bis zur Arbeit und die er braucht um ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Streiche, die er spielt, weil es von ihm erwartet wird.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Frauen mit denen er reflexartig flirtet und er weiß nicht mal mehr wie sie aussahen.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Dreimal hört er wie nutzlos er ist. _Werd endlich erwachsen, Tony!_ Kopfnuss. Härter als sonst. _Gott, du bist so ein Schwein, Tony._  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Wimpernschläge in seinem Auto, bevor das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwindet.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Momente als er seine Wohnung betritt und er wieder mit voller Wucht die Einsamkeit spürt.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Happen Essen, die er sich hineinzwingt.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Filme, die er sieht, um die Stille nicht mehr zu hören.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Minuten, die er reglos im Bad vor dem Spiegel steht.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Momente des Zögerns, bevor er seinen Badschrank öffnet und seinen Rasierer herausholt.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei neue Schnitte auf seiner Haut.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Blutstropfen, die in das Waschbecken tropfen.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Atemzüge, während sich der Schmerz in seinem Körper verteilt und die Taubheit vertreiben.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei.  
_  
Drei Sachen aus seinem Medizinschrank um die neuen Wunden automatisch zu verbinden, während die Taubheit wiederkommt.  
  
 _Eins, zwei, drei._  
  
Drei Stunden Schlaf, bevor sein Tag von neuem anfängt.  
  
Ende

 


End file.
